MR.MR
center|700px MR.MR *'Nombre:' MR.MR(미스터미스터) *'¿Por qué?:' Significa "Mister Mister" identificando que son "hombres entre los hombres". *'Número de miembros:' 5 chicos **'Ex-miembros:' 2 chicos *'Origen:' Corea del Sur *'Debut:' 4 de octubre de 2012. *'Fanclub oficial:' MISO *'Color oficial:' Pearl Silver Clear *'Agencia:' Winning Insight M -> (Misma que Lina, Bella y Kiss&Cry) Carrera 'Debut' MR.MR debutó como un grupo de cinco integrantes: Jin, Doyeon, Changjae, Tey y Ryu. Lanzaron su primer single digital Who's That Girl? ''el 4 de octubre e hicieron su debut oficial el 7 de octubre de 2012 en el programa del canal SBS "SBS Inkigayo". Aun así, aparecieron en el programa Music Bank de la KBS el 5 de octubre de 2012 y en el programa Music Core del canal MBC el 6 de octubre de 2012. ''Who's That Girl? ''es una canción producida por el estadounidense Brian Kierulf y Joshua Michael Schwartz, que también han producido para artistas como Lady Gaga y Britney Spears. Es una canción con toques electrónicos y retro que trata sobre cómo acercarse a una chica y conquistarla. Fue incluída en su primer single digital con el mismo nombre. 'Segundo single digital' Hicieron comeback con la canción ''Highway de su segundo single digital, con el mismo nombre, el 24 de enero de 2013 en el programa M! Countdown. Para este comeback, cuya temática fundamental es cómo un chico protege y cuida a la chica que ama, mostraron una imagen mucho más masculina y coreografía más intensa que con su canción debut. 'Primer mini álbum' Tras su single Highway, MR.MR anunció que su próximo trabajo sería un mini álbum y que recibiría el nombre de Waiting For You. Su single promocional, también llamado Waiting For You, lo dieron a conocer el 5 de julio y el mini álbum salió a la venta el 8 de julio de 2013. En este mini álbum se incluyen los dos singles anteriores del grupo, Who's That Girl? y Highway, además de otras canciones. Waiting For You es un tema con toques de pop sintéticos y que trata sobre la angustia y desesperación que se siente al tener que esperar por la persona a la que amas. 'Nuevos integrante' El día 26 de septiembre de 2013 Winning Insight M anunció la incorporación de un nuevo miembro a MR.MR a través de una publicación en el fancafe y la cuenta oficial de Twitter del grupo. Este chico, llamado Han Jiwon, ocupa el lugar del rapero del grupo, vacante hasta su llegada al grupo. Jiwon entrenó junto a los demás miembros de MR.MR antes del debut del grupo pero, por motivos personales, no pudo unirse a ellos cuando debutaron. Desde este momento, MR.MR se presenta como un grupo de 6 integrantes, uniéndose Jiwon a Jin, Doyeon, Changjae, Tey y Ryu. A pesar de su reciente llegada, el 15 de octubre de 2013 la compañía de MR.MR anunció que Jiwon ya no sería parte de MR.MR por problemas de salud y que su puesto quedaría vacante. Jiwon por su parte publicó en el fancafe de MR.MR un mensaje en el que explicaba el por qué de su retirada de MR.MR (hernia discal en la zona lumbar) y sus agradecimientos y disculpas a todos los fans que le habían mostrado tanto amor y apoyo en tan poco tiempo. Luego de un tiempo ingresa al grupo un nuevo integrante HON, el cual tampoco dura mucho debido a un escandalo. hace unos dias una mujer transgenero publico en su pagina personal que habia tenido una relacion intima con un hombre que habia debutado como cantante. Esta persona resulto se HON, quien reconocio conocer a la mujer y haber sido amigos. poco despues, la mujer salio dando una entrevista en la que aclarana que todo habia sido escrito bajo los efectos del alcohol y que HON no tenía nada que ver con ello. h El 24 de febrero, nos sorprendemos al ver las declaraciones de hizo el mismísimo HON en el Fancafe del grupo, en el cual aclaraba el asunto y les daba una triste noticia a todas sus fans. "Hola. Este es Yu Seung Jun (nombre real de HON). ' '''Primero que todo, me disculpo por causarles problemas. También por esta vergonzosa historia con la que he hecho que se preocuparan. Una vez más, quiero escribir mis disculpas. Quiero disculparme por preocuparlas y decepcionarlas por esta historia. El apoyo de MISOs me dio mucha fuerza. Gracias. Pese a que es cierto que Bitna, quien escribió la historia, y yo hemos tenido una relación muy cercana, quiero aclarar que el contenido del mensaje, mi trabajo en un bar, mis problemas de dinero, el video de nosotros o que éramos amantes, es todo falso.Unas horas después de que escribió el mensaje mientras estaba ebria, Bitna me llamó y me dijo que había cometido un error. Desde que ella escribió el mensaje en su página personal, no creí que fuera un gran problema, así que le dije que no se preocupara y colgué. Sin embargo, hicieron una captura del mensaje y poco a poco se convirtió en una controversia. Teníamos una relación muy estrecha, incluso en el día e que la iban a operar para comenzar su vida como mujer, yo estaba ahí para protegerla. También entiendo su molestia por haberme alejado de ella una vez que comencé mi vida como cantante. Para las MISOs que creyeron en mí, que se preocuparon y me apoyaron, les dije que yo no era la persona del post, pensé que era el mejor plan para las MISOs que creyeron en mí. No tengo la intención de demandar a una vieja amiga. Tampoco pienso decirle a Bitna que ha arruinado mi vida. Si ese post fuera cierto, me daría vergüenza, pero no he vivido de esa manera por lo que esa persona no soy yo. Sin embargo, por este incidente la imagen de MR. MR fue perjudicada por mi culpa. Así que he decidido retirarme de MR. MR. Cada miembro de MR. MR es un amigo. A través de este incidente he causado gran ansiedad, y más que nadie ellos son los amigos y la familia que creyeron en mí. Por el bien de los miembros, me retiraré de MR. MR, cuyos miembros han sido cubiertos de cicatrices. Espero que MR. MR ya no sea vea afectado por este incidente. En el futuro voy a apoyar sinceramente a MR. MR. Además, realmente amo y agradezco a MISOs." Luego de publicar el mensaje, su agencia, Winning Insight M, dijo que el contrato de HON seguiria vigente y que lo apoyarian una vez que comenzara su carrera como solista. Integrantes center|600px '''Miembros:' Ryu, Jin, Tey, Chang Jae, Do Yeon *Jin (Líder, Vocalista y Bailarin) *Do Yeon (Vocalista y Bailarin) *Chang Jae (Rapero, Vocalista y Bailarin) *Tey (Vocalista y Bailarin) *Ryu (Maknae, Vocalista y Bailarin) Ex-miembros: *Ji Won (Rapero). *Hon (Vocalista). Discografia 'Mini Album' 'Single' Curiosidades *El grupo no tenía rapero hasta la incorporación de Ji Won el 26 de septiembre de 2013, pero sus actividades fueron cesadas el 15 de octubre de 2013 por problemas de salud, volviendo el grupo a tener 5 integrantes. *Todos los integrantes superan los 180cm de altura. *Doyeon y Changjae son amigos desde la escuela media, formando junto a otro amigo un grupo de baile. *A pesar de no haber rapero en el grupo, en "My Girl", canción del primer mini álbum, hay una parte de rap. *Tey es el protagonista de los MVs de Highway ''y ''Waiting For You. *Todos los integrantes del grupo comparten el mismo anillo, quedando constancia de ellos en uno de los capítulos del programa Show Kpop. Foto *El equipo de producción del programa Show Kpop obsequió a los integrantes con pijamas de animales: Jin (gallina), Doyeon (foca), Changjae (dinosaurio), Tey (jirafa) y Ryu (vaca). Foto *Interpretaron la famosa canción I Believe I Can Fly ''en el programa ''Yoo Hee Yeol's Sketchbook. Vídeo *Han hecho una parodia de la conocida canción "Bar Bar Bar" de Crayon Pop. Vídeo *Participaron en el Hallyu KMF 2013 (Hallyu Korean Music Festival) en Japón junto a K.Will y U-KISS en la sexta edición de dicho festival de música celebrada los días 15 y 16 de septiembre, siendo su primera actividad en el extranjero. *MR.MR hará su regreso el 8 de noviembre con la nueva canción "DO YOU FEEL ME" y con el nuevo miembro Hon http://www.youtube.com/watch?v=MkWHc37CvKQ *Durante un episodio de Show kpop hicieron un evento de abrazos para las fans, extranjeros que pasaban les llamo tanto la atención la presentación de los chicos que aplaudieron y abrazaron a los miembros fuertemente. *La PD de Show kpop dijo que a pesar que son todos hombres, su dormitorio es muy limpio. *Son muy juguetones. *Se a confirmado que tendran comeback el dia 16 de mayo de 2014. Programas de TV *2013 Show Kpop With MR.MR *2013 All The Kpop (Jin & Tey) *2013 Let's Go! Dream Team II (Changjae) (Ep. 174, 198) *2013 Let's Go! Dream Team II (Jin & Changjae) (Ep. 202) *2013 MBC "World Changing Quiz" (Changjae & Tey) *2013 "Secret Box " Pop in Seoul Programas de Radio *2013 ShimShimTaPa *2013 Sound K *2013 Super k-pop Galeria AAA.jpg 545871 492082097557119 1340931832 n.jpg 1351161772.gm.jpg 1351161817.gm.jpg 1351161844.gm.jpg 1351161876.gm.jpg 1351161905.gm.jpg themrmr.jpg 62$1$M7 1227.jpg mr mr.jpg 79$1$IMG_1744.jpg 80137022_013.jpg MR.MR.jpg 808923265.jpg MR.MR-Single.jpg BnbcM2UCcAANF-i.jpg 80137022_028.jpg Enlaces *Daum Fan Cafe Oficial *Perfil (Naver) *Canal Oficial YouTube *Twitter Oficial *Facebook Oficial Videografia thumb|left|300px|MR.MR - Highway thumb|right|295px|MR.MR - Waiting for you Categoría:Winning Insight M Categoría:KGrupo Categoría:KPop